


Attention (and lack thereof)

by benoitblanc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All I know how to do is write Hux fluff, F/M, Sweet ginge baby, We love General Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Hux has been extraordinarily busy as of late, leaving him very little time to spend with his girlfriend.





	Attention (and lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write things other than Hux/Reader fics...

“I’m busy, Y/N.” Came the pre-occupied voice of General Hux as he filled out paperwork. “We have the same job, Armitage. If I could get my version of this report done an hour ago you can hurry up.” You said, rolling your eyes as you looked at him, glancing at the door. “Maybe I’m just more thorough than you are,” Hux said, groaning as he turned around to look at you. The second he saw the insulted look on your face he softened slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He commented but turned back around. “Ren’s put extra work on me lately instead of just splitting it between the two of us.” 

You and Hux were high ranking General’s on the Starkiller, the goal was to divide work evenly between you but Kylo Ren happened to like you a whole lot more than he liked General Hux. “Do you want me to help you?” You asked him, but he shook his head. Hux was stubborn, he always has been. Along the way of working directly with each other, your relationship changed from platonic and professional to romantic. You tried to hide it from Ren but he found out rather quickly, leaving your relationship with Armitage out in the open and easy for anyone ranking above the two of you in the First Order to use the relationship against you. 

People in ranks below the two of you didn’t happen to know, but everyone in the same rank or above did. But that didn’t mean that it made the relationship any easier because it didn’t. You were busy people, it’s not like you could just take a day off from leading an army. “If you don’t want any help then maybe you should just pay attention to me.” You said with a grin, and Hux snorted. “We’ve been through this. Just give me another twenty minutes.” He retorted and you scoffed. “You’ve been saying that for the last hour.” You noted and this time he just ignored you as he continued writing, occasionally raising his eyes to look at the file on his desk.

You sighed and got up, grabbing a chair and pulling it next to Hux’s, your eyes trained on him but he didn’t even glance in your direction. You sighed and moved your legs to rest in his lap, your head resting in your palms on top of his desk. “Do you mind?” He asked, motioning to your legs but still not looking at you. “Nope, I actually don’t mind.” You said, noting the slight role of the ginger man’s eyes. Regardless, Hux continued working and your irritation only grew. You got a new idea and pushed the chair you were in out of the way as you stood up and moved around to stand behind Hux, running your fingers through his brightly colored hair. “What are you doing?” He questioned with annoyance and the slightest hint of amusement evident in his voice. “I always loved your hair.” You retorted and he sighed but continued to work anyway. 

You were beyond frustrated at the fact that nothing was getting his attention or even a real reaction, but you weren’t going to stop your ventures. You moved your hands down to his shoulder, leaning over to press a light kiss to his cheek. “Sure you don’t want any help?” You asked as you began to trail light kisses down Hux’s neck, which you noted caused his breath to stop for a moment. “I’m fine.” He answered, attempting to keep his composure. You sighed and pulled back, going back to sit on the chair you had left behind once again. You leaned forward and set your elbows in on your thighs and rested you head on your palms again, thinking about what you could do that would possibly get Hux’s attention. 

You had another idea and stood up to move back over to Hux, but he turned to you this time. “The more you keep distracting me the less I’m going to get done.” He commented. “I thought you weren’t distracted.” You argued, a teasing tone in your voice casing Armitage to let out a light groan of annoyance. You sat in your chair, but as another twenty minutes passed of you staring at the wall and your boyfriend you happened to get rather bored. You stood up again and at down onto Hux’s desk, next to where he was working so you weren’t in the way but wouldn’t go unnoticed either.

“You can’t sit on my desk while I’m working, Y/N.” He said and you sighed. “I wanted to be closer to you.” You said honestly, the more amused tone to your voice wasn’t there since you were genuinely tired of not being able to spend real time with him. Hux was always busy, and always busier than you because Ren didn’t care for him. With the growing tensions between the Resistance and First Order, both of you had less time to spend together and when you did have the time you were just thinking about how you could lose each other the next day. 

Armitage heard the honesty in your voice and finally looked up, his eyes meeting yours for the first time since you entered his office. He sighed and set his work down and brought his arms to hook around your hips and pull you down to sit on his lap. “It’ll only be a little while longer, this is the last thing I have to do.” He promised, pressing a light kiss to the corner of your lips. A small smile graced your mouth as you leaned your head to rest on Hux’s shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around you as he continued to work. It wasn’t long before he finally finished and put his work away, submitting it to Kylo and letting out a sigh of relief as he motioned for you to stand up.

You stood, Hux following before gripping your hip and pulling your face to meet his in a light yet passionate kiss. You sighed into it, bringing your hand to rest in his bright orange hair. “I love you.” You mumbled against his lips once you both broke from the kiss, and a smile covered Hux’s face as he looked at you. “I love you too, more than you know.” He said, honesty and care in his voice. These were the light moments that reminded you why this was all worth it, and the emotions that you both reserved for each other. 

“Maybe we should see if we can take a day off,” Hux commented ad he wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you began walking to your bedroom. “Maybe. But how would we find the time?” You asked and shrugged. “Didn’t really think about that part.” He said, but it seemed like there was something he wasn’t telling you. Once you reached your room and you went into the closet to find something to change into. By the time you got back, Hux was sitting with this communicator on the bed, and he held it out to you. “Read it.” He said, handing you the communicator.

You carefully read the conversation, a grin covering your face. He’d been extra late on work because he was doing tomorrow’s work for the both of you so you could have a day off. “Oh my god, you should have let me help you!” You exclaimed, and he shook his head. “I wanted to treat you.” He said with a smile as he pressed another kiss to your lips, standing before looking down to see Millicent rubbing against his legs. “You wanna feed her?” He asked and you nodded. You moved to get some food for Millicent, feeding the cat and then changing into your pajamas, Hux doing the same before you both got into bed. 

As he turned the light off, you curled into his body, his arms wrapped around you. As you both got comfortable, Millicent climbed into the bed, resting around the middle of the bed but away from your intertwined legs. “Goodnight, my love,” Hux commented, kissing your head lightly. “Goodnight Armitage.” You said softly. “How did you know I wasn’t talking to the cat?” He teased and you hit his chest lightly. “Stop it!” You said, causing him to laugh lightly before pecking your lips lightly, one last time, before yawning and admitting to himself that he needed to sleep. You rested your head back in his neck, and allowed sleep to take you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff, you wanted fluff, and there's not enough Hux fluff


End file.
